


Mein Glitzerndes Mädchen

by IndependenceDayChild17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: A series of intertwining stories about two gifts given to Carmilla: one from the Dean and one from Mattie.





	1. Laura

_All Laura had wanted to do was take her on a nice date._

 

“I know this whole campus like the back of my hand, Cupcake. You really think you can surprise me?”

 

“I can try.” You reply earnestly, slipping the blindfold over her head. She grumbles something you can’t quite make out, so you ignore it.

 

_She had stumbled upon it while being chased by harpies in between classes one day. It was beautiful._

 

“Just trust me.” You beg, slipping your hand into hers and pulling. For a moment you don’t expect her to comply, but she lets you string her along.

 

_The garden was huge with high walls that seemed like they could block out the world. It had been day, but Laura could see an antique brass telescope on a raised dais. The paths were cobblestone and well kept, but at the center of it all was a great marble fountain._

 

It’s not a long walk from your new apartment to the garden. You pull her along gently, bantering with her about what she might find when you get there.

 

_The white marble was spotless and the sound of the fountain created a magical quality to the place. But it was the centerpiece that was the most breath taking._

The garden is even more beautiful at night, you think as you open the high wooden gate. The sound of the fountain hits your ears, the moon sparkling off the water. You find yourself drawn to it, wanting its beauty, its intensity to be the first thing Carmilla sees of this place.

 

_It's two women wrapped together in the midst of passion. The older one is supporting the younger; one hand gripping the girl, holding her close as ecstasy spreads across her blurred features. The younger one’s hands are tangled in the other’s hair._

 

You raise the blindfold, expecting some noise of awe. Instead she takes a shaky step back; Inhales sharply an unneeded breath.

 

_They are both beautifully naked._

 

“Why are we here, Laura.” Her tone is demanding, angry. You don’t understand. You thought she would have loved this place.

 

_On the slightly dented lip of the fountain is a brass plaque. There are words written in German and a year._

**MEIN GLITZERNDES MÄDCHEN**

**1874**

 

“I-I …” You fumble for words, confused by her anger. “Look! You can see the stars!” You stumble over to the telescope. She doesn’t move.

 

_Laura had meant to look up the meaning before she took her there. Her German was nonexistent but she’d wanted to impress Carmilla._

 

She’s staring at the ground, hands clinched, her face full of pain and remorse. “Can we leave.” She almost sounds like she’s begging.

 

“Of course!” You nod your head too many times, moving back to her, but she’s vanished before you can make it. You stare for too long at the gate as it hangs open, unsure what has just happened.

 

After a while, you make your way slowly back to the apartment. Carmilla isn’t there, which is unsurprising, but still disappointing. It’s later than you thought it would be but you pull open the computer any way.

 

You can’t get the look of horror on her face out of your head.

 

You have to know what it means.

 

‘My glittering girl’


	2. Danny

The Summer Society was big on tradition. This fact had been drilled into Danny’s head over the last few weeks through a series of informative power points and strange hunting rituals. This was also why she was currently standing outside a walled enclosure that warned unwanted visitors to “Keep Out or Die.”

 

“Well, that’s a bit harsh don’t you think.” Danny pointed out, turning to see where Mel had gone.

 

“Uh, yeah, ya know, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. I mean, no one has ever captured the panther in this crazy scavenger-hunt-ritual-thing or whatever they called it. Maybe we can just head back, no one will ever – “

 

“I don’t think so, Callis. You’re the one that told me about this mythical ‘Beware of Panther’ sign, and we’ve spent the whole hunt trying to find it. If you think I’m going to back out now just because you’re scared of a piece of wood . . . “

 

“Okay! Okay. I just . . . think we should be careful. Let’s enter with – Lawrence!” Mel shouted as Danny kicked the door down. They were immediately met with the sound of running water.

 

“Oh wow.” The garden was beautiful, extremely green and filled with colorful flowers. Danny walked down the main path, hefting her makeshift spear over her shoulders as Mel trailed more slowly behind her. They stopped to stare at the marble fountain taking up the center. Cobblestone pathways shaded by ivy arches networked out around them.

 

“That’s a weird thing to put in a garden.” Mel barked, letting out an uncomfortable chuckle. Danny turned to look at her, eyebrow raised, when she saw it – her eyes widening in fear. “What? Don’t try to play jokes on me, Lawrence. Lawrence! Why is your face doing that?!?”

 

“Watch out!” Danny managed to squeal just before the giant, black panther sprang. Pushing Mel out of the way, Danny rolled and just managed to avoid the terrifyingly sharp claws.

 

“Oh. My. God!” Mel squawked, backing away from her position on the ground as the panther turned its eyes on her. “I didn’t think the sign was serious!”

 

Danny panicked. Readying her spear for attack, she shouted, “Hey! Stupid head!”

 

Both Mel and the panther turned to look at her like she was an idiot, but it seemed to do the trick. The panther lazily – did it just roll its eyes? – turned to face Danny. “Find the sign! I’ll hold it off!” She yelled back to Mel, but when she looked up Mel had disappeared. “You gotta be – “

 

The panther pounced, and if it weren’t for all the training (less than a month’s worth) she’d received while being initiated as a Summer she probably would have been dead.

 

As it was, she managed to bring her spear up in time to stop the claws from ripping out her eyes (mostly by tripping and stumbling backwards). They hit the ground, the panther on top of her growling – inches from her face. The spear that the creature was now balanced on was getting heavier by the second. She was going to die, or at the very least get mauled by a giant, fucking –

 

A sharp clap caused the beast to launch off of her immediately, leaving Danny confused and heaving. She stayed that way for a moment, unable to comprehend what could possibly have just saved her life.

 

“Are you alright?” Danny rolled towards the voice only to be more astonished. The Silas Dean of Students had just rescued her from a panther, which was now sitting at the woman’s feet obediently.

 

“Uh . . . yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Danny pulled herself up, using the spear to balance (the Dean didn’t seem surprised by the presence of a weapon at all).

 

The older woman frowned, which – Danny noted later – was almost more terrifying than the panther glaring at her. “What are you doing here? This is a restricted area.”

 

Oh shit. “Well, um, you see, the Summer Society – “

 

The Dean raised an eyebrow and cut her off with a sigh. “That god-forsaken club never stops. Just cut to the chase, amazon. Why are you here?”

 

“I heard there was sign that says ‘Beware of Panther’ and if I take it back to the sisters I’ll win the scavenger hunt.” Danny blurted out. Next to the Dean the panther growled, but was quickly silenced by a swat on the nose.

 

“That’s enough!” The animal let out a low whine and lay down, but the older woman ignored her pet, choosing instead to circle Danny with a critical eye. “Hmm, strong, a bit foolhardy, but exceedingly brave – she would do well with us don’t you think?”

 

Danny raised her eyebrow. Was she . . . talking to the panther? “Uh, well, if you’re not going to give me the sign, I should probably get back. The hunt ends in a few minutes, so . . .” She trailed off, slightly unnerved by the powerful woman currently examining her.

 

Suddenly she was very close to Danny, a hand less than an inch from her face, their eye lines locked. The seconds ticked by and Danny didn’t look away, recognizing a challenge when one was presented.

 

The woman smirked, pulling away, “Well then.” She straightened her blazer while giving the panther a sideways glance. “The sign you’re looking for is down that path.” She pointed to her right as Danny blinked in surprise. “I look forward to seeing all that you accomplish, Danny Lawrence.”

 

Danny walked away quickly, surprised by her success, but even more surprised by the exchange she heard from behind her. “What? Are you jealous, darling?” That had to be the Dean.

 

“Of course not, Mother.” But who could that be? “I just don’t agree with your taste in women.” The Dean’s return laughter wasn’t quite genuine, but Danny heard no more as she neared the edge of the garden. And there it was, elegantly carved on a silver disc:

 

_Beware of Panther_


	3. Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: there is a depiction of non-consent in this chapter.

Carmilla sits on the roof of the Dean’s apartment staring at the stars. Laura has come home, huffing as she crumples into her desk. Carmilla sighs. She hadn’t wanted to hurt the Cupcake, but the memories had torn through her, unearthing unexpected feelings.

 

_It had been almost fifty years since you had escaped your internment. Maman had taken your hand, pulling you from the lavish apartment. “I have something to show you, darling.”_

Carmilla shivers at the memory. Maman had looked so excited. She should have realized then what would happen.

 

_She had opened the gate and you had gasped. It was a beautiful garden. You had walked around in awe, almost forgetting your anger as you gazed through the brass telescope._

 

Carmilla hears Laura sniffle below like she’s holding back tears. Maybe she’s figured it out. She moves slightly, almost going to her, but the memories keep her in place.

 

_The Dean had watched your wonder, a slight smile on her face. “Darling.” She purred, beckoning you forward and you had obeyed – as if she were an enchantress. She had positioned you gently before drawing away a sheet to reveal a marble fountain._

There’s another sniffle and Carmilla can’t help but go to her. She is sitting at the desk, staring at her computer screen. There are at least five different tabs open: German to English translators.

 

_“My glittering girl.” The Dean had whispered in your ear. You shivered, recognizing that tone even after almost two centuries. She turned you around; pulling you close and suddenly her mouth was on yours._

A sigh. “Laura.”

 

_You push away, shocked. “No!” It’s a gut reaction, but suddenly you’re forced down, denting the lip of the fountain. One of her hands is on your shoulder, holding you down. The other is tangled in your hair as she pushes her mouth against yours again; exploring; dominating._

Laura turns. Her eyes red-rimmed.

 

_“Mother!” An unseen onlooker shrieks._

_The outcry jars your assailant backwards, one hand moving to cover her mouth. You had never seen her so horrified, but you don’t stop to admire it. Charging past Mattie, you scramble to the other side of campus – ashamed, horrified, and frightened._

 

Carmilla gulps. “There are some things I should tell you.”


	4. Mattie

Louboutin’s were not the kind of shoes one should go traipsing around a forest in; however, Mattie prided herself in being (at least to some) a very good sister. So she found herself scouring the woods around Styria, searching for Mircalla for several hours – all the while her shoes and clothes becoming caked with mud and her once generous nature fading. She had all but given up (Mother be damned) when she heard the unmistakable sound of teeth tearing into flesh.

 

“You really must learn not to play with your food, kitten.” She leaned against a tree, watching as a giant black panther tore angrily into a young buck. The beast rounded on her quickly, perhaps startled by her sudden appearance, and growled in warning. Mattie just rolled her eyes. “Come now, is that anyway to greet your sister?”

 

The panther was not amused. It stalked back and forth in front of her, glaring intently. “Very well, I suppose I’ll just have to wait you out then.” This apparently had the effect Mattie had wanted, as the panther suddenly shifted form.

 

Mircalla rounded on her. “What do you want? Come to drag me back to that wretched, conniving, bitch of a woman?” The venom in her sister’s voice was not all that surprising, but Matska couldn’t help her slight frown at the implication of betrayal.

 

“Well, if you must know, kitten, I’m here to make sure you’re alright.” Mircalla continued to glare, their faces only a few inches apart, so Mattie sighed. “I know that – “ Mattie grimaced, this shouldn’t have been so difficult. “I know that you’re scared, but I’ve talked to Mother and – “

 

Mircalla laughed, turning away from her. “You’ve talked to Mother?” She giggled wildly, “And has she devised some new punishment for me? Am I to be buried alive again for refusing her bed?”

 

Mattie caught her by the arm, gently turning her around. “You can’t talk like this, dear. I’ve discussed the matter with her and she’s agreed you weren’t in the wrong. As long as you say nothing to the others there will be no punishment.”

 

Mircalla frowned in disbelief, “No punishment?” Mattie nodded, hoping this might get through to her. “How is that possible?”

 

Mattie let go of her sister’s arm to shrug (elegantly, of course). “I don’t really know. She seemed to regret what she’d done, but Mircalla . . . We have to return together – and soon. Mother may be patient, but she is not one to lose her favorite toy.” She saw Mircalla’s jaw tighten at the description, but she didn’t argue the point.

 

She turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Fine.” Mattie let out a sigh of relief – she did not want to spend another seven decades without her favorite little sister. “Fine.” Mircalla’s voice cracked, and she turned back around. “But can we just . . . look at the stars for a little longer?” She rested her head on Mattie’s shoulder in defeat and the older woman wasted no time in wrapping her in her arms.

 

“Of course, darling.” They stayed that way for a few moments before making their way to a clearing where the stars seemed the brightest. While she was moving to lie down, Mattie remembered why she’d gone to that damnable garden in the first place.

 

“Oh kitten.” Mircalla turned to look at her slowly, as if she feared the stars would disappear if she stopped watching them. Mattie swallowed, suddenly a bit self-conscious after all that had happened. “I got you a birthday present.” The disk was cool to the touch as she pulled it from her pocket, but it practically glowed in the moonlight. “I know I’m a tad late, but three centuries must be celebrated.”

 

She handed it to her sister, watching fondly as a myriad of emotions tumbled their way across her face. Mircalla slowly traced out the elegant script, softly mouthing the words, before she looked up again – tears in her eyes. “Mattie, I – “

 

Matska pulled her in close. “Hush, dear. Let’s just enjoy the stars.”


	5. The Dean

Lola Perry sat quietly on the stairs, listening as Carmilla spoke to Laura. It seemed their date hadn’t gone as planned, and somewhere deep in her mind a voice laughed. Carmilla had revealed to Laura the rather indecent nature of her relationship to the Dean and Laura was – struggling to say the least.

 

_You can’t help but stare at the marble fountain. An unusual feeling of guilt swirls somewhere in the corpse you’ve been shackled to, sucking you down. It feels like your sister is taunting you, with every step the earth threatens to swallow you whole – just like your darling child._

 

“I don’t understand.” Laura was shaking her head, “How could you do that with the Dean – with your Mother?” The look of shame on Mir – Carmilla’s face stirred something within Perry. _How could_ Laura _hurt her?_

 

_Mircalla had been a fool. Trusting that narrow-minded child. They could never have been happy! You had shown her that._

Carmilla tried again, “She was the only thing I knew for centuries, Cupcake.” Her voice broke on the nickname. Perry’s body stood up. _You could stop this once and for all._

_Righteous anger had always saved you before – what was to stop it now? How had she not seen the trap? Had she always been so beguiled by the sacrifices?_

“She was evil!” Laura squawked. _You were about to cross the threshold. Mircalla would forgive you; she always had in the past._

_It was hard to think back now – your time together much too long, but far too short. How could you not have seen them coming?_

“I know that!” Carmilla’s _exclamation stops you. How could she believe that? After all you’d done for her?_

_You kneel in front of the fountain, tracing the lines of your young lover with your eyes. At least she would be safe now. She would wait for you, buried beneath the ground – just out of your sister’s reach – and you would destroy them for her: The Vordenbergs and Dr. Hesselius – even that van Helsing fellow. You would make the world safe for her._

“I was stuck . . . I-I couldn’t just leave her.” _Mircalla whimpers as she falls into that pathetic woman’s arms – choosing her._ Lola Perry’s body walks out the door.

_And then she would be yours again. You were patient – millennia of practice would do that to woman. She would see._

_She would see your power, your greatness, your love for her._

_She was your glittering girl after all._

_And then she would pay._


	6. Will

The Summer Society house was really more of a hunting lodge: weapons draped the walls, fires roared in hearths, and trophies littered each sister’s room. The one he was in right now was no different.

 

Mircalla was making her move on some blonde – their newest target –in the hall, while Will himself let another sister lick, kiss, and bite her way down his neck. Mother always sent them both after the targets, especially now that “experimentation” was such a huge trend.

 

The girl was trying to pull his shirt off when something peculiar caught his eye. “What’s that?” He pointed to the silver disc, the inscription almost causing him to chuckle.

 

“What?” She gasped out; clearly more focused on whatever she was doing than he was. “Oh, that’s just one of Danny’s trophies.”

 

Will frowned as she continued. Hadn’t he heard of Danny? Who was that? He pushed the girl off himself, ignoring her moan of protest, and went to inspect the silver disc. It was cold to the touch, but lighter than he had expected. He was just about to flip it over when Mircalla and their mark stumbled through the door, tumbling on to Danny-where-did-he-know-her-from’s bed. Mircalla – as always – landing on her back.

 

“Kitty.” He smirked down at her, causing their mark to blush in embarrassment. The blonde hopped off his sister faster than he thought humanly possible, and pulled the girl Will had been with out of the room, leaving the two vampires alone. Mircalla huffed in frustration. “You know Mommy doesn’t like it when you play with your food.” He mocked.

 

Any other night that comment would have prompted an all out brawl, but Mircalla’s focus had been torn away from his exceptionable wit. She was staring at the disc that was still in his hands and frowning, “Where did you get that from?” Her voice was low, tense.

 

“It was just hanging on the wall.” He pointed to the hook where it had been. “Why? I mean, it’s a bit queer, but – hey!”

 

“Shut up, you lackwit.” She had snatched it out of his hands and was now cradling it to her chest. That was weird.

 

He stared for a moment, before Mircalla seemed to come to her senses. She cleared her throat and stood, “Come on, Willy Boy. Mother may be patient, but she’s a glutton for good news.”

 

He could only follow her: out through the throngs of students, across the dimly lit campus, through the fog, up to the lavish apartment they both sometimes called home. When they arrived Mother was waiting.

 

“Oh! My darling children have returned. Tell me, how was the party?” Lilita asked as if she were truly an intrigued parent. Mircalla, of course, didn’t play along, preferring to listlessly account everything they had seen, ending in a description of their newest target, as they stood side-by-side before her.

 

William eyed the disc Mircalla had stolen curiously as she hid it behind her back. It was dangerous for anyone to hide things from Mother, even _her_ _glittering girl_. Especially when the item seemed so meaningless.

 

Through a frown, Mother nodded, “Very well, I have an extra assignment for you, dear.” Will couldn’t help but scowl at this news. “We’ve been having some trouble with one of the target’s roommates. I want you to take care of her: convince her the roommate is gone for good, scare her off the case, run her off campus if you have to.”

 

Will snorted, “That’s what she’s best at.” Lilita only spared the comment a momentary glance, but he could feel Mircalla’s anger radiating off her in waves, her body turning slightly to face him.

 

“What are you holding, darling?” Lilita questioned, her eyes narrowing in warning.

 

He had snatched it from behind her back before they could blink, smirking as he saw her struggling to contain her rage – Mother would not have been pleased by an outburst. “She stole this from the Summers’ house.”

 

Mother examined it quickly, letting out a short chuckle. “Ah yes.” She caught Mircalla’s eye, causing her to flinch. “And you think you should keep this?”

 

Will was surprised when his sister squared her shoulders, “Mattie gave it to me for my three hundredth birthday,” She sounded like a child, he noted petulantly, and there was a slight pause as Lilita raised her eyebrow. “Please, Mother.”

 

Lilita smirked as she begged, failing to note the way Will frowned at her indulgence, “Well then, I suppose you can have it.” She held it out, pulling back an instant before Mircalla could take the disc. Will sneered as Mother grasped her chin forcefully. “Just don’t forget, darling. You. Are. Mine.”

 

Mircalla swallowed hard, nodding as best she could. There was another tense moment before Lilita released her with a small laugh. “It’s just so cute, don’t you agree William?” She showed him the inscription. “To think that anyone should _beware_ , my sweet Mircalla.” She chuckled again and William couldn’t help but laugh with her.

 

Mircalla stiffened beside him, but said nothing as they continued to laugh at her expense. “Oh darling, don’t be such a sour puss.” She said sarcastically, causing Will to chuckle again.

 

“I’ll endeavor to obey, Mother.” She snapped, swiping the disc from Lilita’s hand in a manner that none of her other children could get away with. She stalked from the room, leaving William to clean up their Mother’s foul mood with another cat joke. _Bitch_.

 

He thought nothing more of it until a few months later; his eye catching something glinting in the moonlight of his room at the Zeta house; his jaw sore from where _she_ had punched him. It was a warning – _Beware of Panther_ – he couldn’t bring himself to laugh anymore.

 

Carmilla was coming.


End file.
